inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations
Trade Spynet “I’m with Spynet. It’s my job to know things... Spynet specializes in corporate espionage but we handle… other forms of subterfuge as well. Sometimes people know a little too much. We can even ‘censor’ information about a group if we wish. But if a better price is offered for that information we will refund 50% of the payment before dropping the censorship. It's just good business.” I.G.T.A (Inter-Galactic Trade Association) The IGTA heads all of the trade in the universe and makes all the rules and regulations about trade. Every trade company must register in the IGTA. The IOTA is a big part of the IGTA. Otters generally run it, but there are representatives from every nation. The IGTA is almost a government with a leader and even its own military. IGTA directs the flow of trade especially in the western part of the universe. IOTA is the Otter branch of the IGTA and only involves Otter trade companies. SMC A split off Algamosi corporation that is somewhat aligned with the main hivemind, but also somewhat independent. SMC specializes in mining rare and exotic minerals such as Urphasium. The company is putting on the front that it is helping the Crocodiles rebuild but in secret it is mining out the planets Urphasium deposits for unknown purposes. Weapons Thana Equipment An international weapons company comprised of penguin, otter, lemur, and human members. They produce several common weapons and are considered a good source of military gear for small forces. Most of their buyers are paramilitary or are civilians who require slightly higher caliber equipment. Thana manufactures the TMP-3K machine-pistol, Electrical Disruption Gloves (Shock Hands), many weapon attachments, and were the first manufacturers of the SARA pistol. Cerpenete A penguin weapons company that has been allowed to sell arms to foreigners and civilians. Cerpenete is respected for its accurate long ranged rifles and pistols as well as its less than lethal devices. Its best known equipment includes the MK9 Micro Driver, Hunter (co-manufactured with Spaznaf), MK4 Concussion Grenade, Keeper's Rifle, and 670-HC pistol. Spaznaf Spaznaf manufactures most of the Penguin Legions' weapons as well as some other tech. They produce the Marh Launcher, WAM-1, GR8R3 assault rifle, Cyrex Gatling gun (aquired from the Cyrex Company in 2283AD), PASS-I armor, and PASS-II armor. Spaznaf first created the 74-KA, though they do not produce it any longer. Benelli-Franchi A human arms manufacturer based in Italy. BF is best known of its wide variety of shotguns and shotgun ammunition. Their best known weapons are the BF-13, Skeleton Key, and BF-200 Reamer, and Angon-3 rocket launcher. Colt's Manufacturing Company Colt is the produces the Goshawk .44, M289, and 74-KA (due to a poorly worded contract). Northrop Grumman a Dresdner Schwerindustrie GmbH (DSG) Their current lineup of personal weapons includes the GMG-2800, MG520, and Dresden Double barrel. Sumitomo Heavy Industries First creators of the Great Energy blade, although they have sub-contracted its manufacture in recent years. Algur-Erass (AE) Otter the E-111 rifle, EMP grenade, Advanced Smoke Grenade, Compact 39 pistol, and RFG-580 machine gun. Retta Rabbit Kinetic Sling, Retta 12.7mm, HE-1Z SMG, and Seven Storm shotgun. Serno Otter A158-Stalker, Serno Antitank Gun, and has a contract for the Retta 12.7mm. Lenex Lemur Magnum Light Rifle, Bio Cannon, LCG Model IV flamethrower, and 30XM-Military flamethrower. Agrumtec Otter Agrumtec manufactures the Driver-5, Agrumtec Platform launcher, and many specialty rockets. Structs' Industry Rabbit Manufacturer of the L02 Dirge assault rifle, Personal Maser Cannon, and Bolt Cannon. Criminal Penguin "Families" Vast crime networks that operate in almost all large penguin cities but are rarely found on planets that have other unlawful groups. Penguins don't usually commit petty crimes, when they engage in shady business, it's all in. Otter Pirates Ever since Otters have been a nation there has always been a group of rogue otters that have become pirates. Whether in the seas of Kic Osuru or the vast expanse of space. The pirates will take control of anything that they think they can make money off of. The Otter's great trading fleets have had problems and even wars with the pirates. Fox Rebel Group One man's terrorists are another person's freedom fighters. Mercenary Lapish Band Mercenaries from Earth. Their HQ is a mountain fortress high in the ice-locked peaks of the far northern Scandes. They are no longer Lapish but their founders were so the name stuck. They take human recruits from all northern nations (Scandinavians, Russians, Estonians, Latvians, Latvarians, and Canadians). They focus on skirmishing and light infantry tactics. The Lapish Band forces are experts in rough terrain combat and decent at stealth. They prefer to stay at a safe distance and stick to cover. They have very few vehicles and non-powered armor units. A few small mechs dot their ranks with stealth generators. They are characterized by their white uniforms with light blue markings. Sumerki Ved'mey (ECHO-88) An Earth based private mercenary army. They are stealthy assault troops who favor night attacks. This all female unit favor raids and stealth bombing to open holes for shock infantry attacks. They make use of bombers, JSFs (joint strike fighters), and swarms assault ships / gunships. They recruit from all locations but 40% are humans. Their uniforms are often dark blue night camouflage or parade black with prominent gas masks. The home base of these formidable mercenaries is currently unknown. Free Kompany (Band of Bastard Brothers)(K's) A raging mess of disorganized part-time mercenaries. They're rude, crude, have no discipline, but they're cheap. They deploy every style, grade, era, and quality of military gear for infantry but with no organization. If you need a low quality purveyor of chaos and destruction look no further than the Free Kompany. Although most likely founded and established on Earth they now span the universe having chapter houses / ruins on many planets with no central location. Most of their troops gather only to fight and live in private homes and often have alternate jobs. There are a few hardcore members who probably deserted a more reputable army in the past but most are poorly trained but well equipped madmen. They fight as a mass of infantry of all descriptions being transported and supported by thousands of technicals. Recruits are taken from all over the universe but most members and violently pro-human and dislike all other species. This ensures that these mercenaries are always around 70% human. The True Legion (Old Legion) Penguin expats located on Urphasia. They are now a mercenary company contracted to the highest bidder. The Old Legion fight much like a real legion using slightly out of date tech for infantry and some vehicles. They have an entire penguin navy Assault Battlegroup at their disposal so expect plenty of orbital bombardment, aircraft, tanks, robots, mechs, and shock infantry. The HQ is more of a storage and training ground as they operate out of their ships for the most part. A few non-penguins serve there but not many and they are mostly support staff. The Dishonored Host a Government Lemur Inquisition Hope and pray that you never have to deal with these beings. They are the powerful force that upholds the tyrannical reign of the lemur king. And yes, they are never expected. Their judges and courts are backed by a ring of spies and the ferocious Alguazil soldiers.